The Trust of A Soldier
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Tawaran uang itu dengan cepat ia tolak. Tapi, apakah ia terlalu cepat percaya dengan Sherlock? [#Octorabble, Day 1: Fast]


Tawaran uang itu dengan cepat ia tolak. Tapi, apakah ia terlalu cepat percaya dengan Sherlock? [#Octorabble, Day 1: Fast]

* * *

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **John Watson & Mycroft Holmes**

~oOo~

 **The Trust of A Soldier**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

"Apakah kau berencana untuk melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Sherlock Holmes?" Pria berjas hitam di depannya ini bertanya dengan angkuh.

John dapat merasakan nada pria itu penuh selidik, penasaran atau bahkan curiga. John seorang—mantan—tentara. Instingnya dalam mendeteksi bahaya berfungsi sangat baik. Dan ia yakin, pria yang tengah menginterogasinya ini bukan orang sembarangan. Meski terlihat sebagai pejabat negara biasa, tapi aura penuh kekuasaan menguar sangat kuat.

Aura mengancam lebih tepatnya.

"Aku bisa saja salah. Tapi kupikir, itu bukan urusanmu."

Sayangnya, John Watson bukanlah orang yang mudah diancam. Namun, ia juga tak tahu bagaimana jawaban itu dengan mudah lolos dari bibirnya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku jas. "Jika kau jadi pindah ke, hmmm... 221B Baker Street, aku akan senang untuk membayarmu sejumlah uang secara teratur untuk memudahkan hidupmu."

"Mengapa?" tanya John cepat. Sikap tubuhnya tegap meski ditopang oleh tongkat. Tak gentar.

"Karena kau bukan orang kaya."

John tak menggubris sindiran itu. "Sebagai ganti untuk apa?"

"Informasi."

Dengan caranya membawa John ke tempat ini, tentu pria itu dapat mendapatkan informasi tentang Sherlock dengan mudah. Kamera pengawas di jalan utama dapat dikendalikan sesuai keinginan. Tentu bukan hal yang sulit memasang kamera di sekitar Baker Street atau menyewa agen profesional untuk memata-matai Sherlock. Untuk apa repot-repot membayar seseorang yang bahkan baru saja bertemu dengan Sherlock kemarin? John mencoba berspekulasi.

Senyum misterius terukir di wajah pria itu saat ia menjelaskan jika ia dan Sherlock memiliki sebuah hubungan yang sulit. John pun dapat merasakan jika memang antara Sherlock dan pria itu lebih dari 'musuh'. Ada sesuatu yang lebih rumit di baliknya.

"Tidak."

Dua silabel itu meluncur tegas.

"Tapi aku belum menyebutkan jumlahnya."

"Jangan repot-repot."

Pria itu tertawa hambar. "Kau sangat setia dengan sangat cepat."

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu." John mencoba mengklarifikasi. "Aku hanya tidak tertarik."

Segaris kekesalan tampak di wajah sang pria aristokrat. Dahinya mengerut, rahangnya mengeras. Sepertinya ia tidak terbiasa permintaannya—jika tidak ingin disebut perintah—ditolak. Namun, ekspresi itu hanya bertahan lima detik. Sikapnya kembali tenang penuh wibawa.

"Mungkinkah kau telah memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sherlock Holmes?"

"Siapa bilang aku percaya padanya?" Giliran rasa kesal yang muncul di wajah John sekarang.

"Kau tidak tampak seperti tipe orang yang dapat mendapatkan teman dengan mudah."

"Apakah kita sudah selesai?"

Sungguh, John ingin segera angkat kaki dari sini. Sudah cukup dirinya 'dibaca' oleh Sherlock dengan mudah. Kali ini oleh seorang pria penuh misteri yang ia pun tak kenal. Dari mana juga pria itu tahu jika tremornya bukan karena tekanan traumatis akibat perang tapi justru karena ia merindukannya?

"Waktu untuk memilih, Dr. Watson," adalah penutup pertemuan mereka. Dan pria berjas itu berjalan meninggalkan John yang masih dalam sikap siaga.

Siapa sesungguhnya pria yang berusaha menyuapnya tadi? Apakah ia terlalu cepat percaya dengan Sherlock? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran John tapi belum ada waktu untuk menjawab semuanya.

Sekali lagi, insting bahaya miliknya masih sangat berfungsi. Ia memang merasakan bahaya saat ia bersama Sherlock Holmes.

Dan John tak sabar untuk menantikan bahaya itu datang menghampirinya.

Karena ia memang merindukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Dari awal bulan September sebenernya udah niat pengen ikutan **InkTober**. Tapi berhubung banyak deadline di bulan ini dan menggambar itu sesuatu yang sangat kompleks menurut saya, ga jadi deh T.T

Eeeeeh, ketemu fic-nya **randomtuna13** dan idenya untuk bikin _drabble-fic_ dengan prompt dari InkTober menjadi **Octoberabble** , hmm... boleh juga nih X)

Doakan saja saya bisa konsisten menulis 31 drabble non-stop _*bow*_ , sekalian ngisi arsip Indo-fic di fandom SHERLOCK ini~


End file.
